Team-Electro
There are rumors of Wizard101's first ever hacking organization has returned, along with their leader. The hacking organization is called The Electrix. Although, it is also recreated as a Wizard101 hacking organization. The leader of Team-Wraith is a Death wizard named Connor Wraith. Connor Wraith is the first ever Wizard101 hacker of all time. I did my research on Connor Wraith, and I now have PROOF that he truly is back. Currently, I do not have any proof of Team-Wraith being back, quite yet. Connor Wraith even once threatened to "End Wizard101". He is still extremely dangerous. He is Wizard101's biggest threat ever since the beginning of Wizard101. But with Toontown, he isn't really such a threat. Although, he is still notorious for his iconic and unique hacking technique. Team-Wraith hideout was recently leaked by a former "Team-Treant" member seeing 3 of Team-Wraith leaders (Connor Wraith being one of them) standing there, and planning on how to bring about the destruction to the game. Their 2 hideouts are located at The Haunted Cave and/or Darkmoor. The Realm that they are both located on is Realm Wraith. Connor Wraith is also sometimes preferred to as "The Wraith". Connor Wraith's Wizard101 Stats Are... Name : Connor Wraith Nickname : The Wraith Gender : Male Current Level : 7 Pet Gender : Male Pet : Black & Red Dragon Pet Name : Gizmo Staff : Staff Of The Graveyard School Of Magic : Death Secondary School Of Magic : Storm Hat : Black & Red Ninja Hood Eye Color : Green Eyes Robes : Black & Red Suit (Stitched) Boots : Black & Red Boots (Stitched) Chat Status : Open-Chat Connor Wraith is capable of so much, and even created his OWN Toontown and Wizard101 hacking program, all by himself. And in real life he's literally only near the age of 15. Connor Wraith MAINLY only hacks Wizard101, and only SOMETIMES hacks Toontown. Team-Wraith still exists, Now THAT is true talent right there. He usually threatens to hack accounts, in which implies to the situation they're in. After he threatens his victims, if the person mocks him or disrespects him, Connor Storm will disconnect them. If they simply go with it and let him do what he wants, he will hack their account. If not that, then he disconnects them, deletes all of the characters, and then replaces all of the characters with HIS own character! That's how he got his fame. He clearly left a load-ton of evidence. That meaning, people can simply tell who that was, just by looking at all of the character replacements. The replacements are the hacker himself. It was Connor Wraith. Connor Wraith is the first ever hacker to ever exist on Wizard101. He is also the first massively notorious Wizard101 hacker of all time. Connor Wraith is usually found at The Haunted Cave and/or Darkmoor. He is also well-known for outwitting people when people do something that upsets Connor Wraith. He finds his ways to "teach them a lesson". Connor Wraith is the most notorious and unique Death wizard (Necromancer) to have ever been on Wizard101. Connor Wraith truly is to be remembered.